The Bathroom Stall
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Allen Walker is one of the normal freshman students at his school. One without a lover at that...so how can a trip to the bathroom change all that? Allen finds writing on a bathroom stall and just reading it changed his life for the better. Who could've known that the popular Senior named Tyki Mikk could have a crush on him? One-shot. Poker Pair. Rated T for cursing.


**My first Poker Pair one-shot! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

A yawn escaped from Allen Walker's mouth as he entered the boy's bathroom. His morning had been quite agonizing as he had the most rude awakening of Cross, his uncle, hurling a bag of ice in his face. The method that man used to wake Allen up just ticked the younger off...Allen was sure Cross would be pretty pissed off too if he threw a bag of ice in his face. Allen feared for his life everyday around his uncle. Allen shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts about his uncle. Using the bathroom while thinking of your violent uncle was _not _healthy. Just before Allen entered a stall, he stopped when he recognized his name on there.

_What the..._Allen thought as he squinted his eyes to read what was written. He lowered the glasses on his face to read correctly. It wasn't that Allen had actually cared about the writings on the bathroom stall most of the time, but if you saw your name, wouldn't you wanna read it too? It was the most bizarre thing Allen had ever seen...were they _seriously _having an entire _chat _on the _stall? _This was such an atrocity! Who just has a random conversation about a person on a bathroom stall? Don't they realize that _he _uses the bathroom too? It read:

_RC: Tyki, I am so jealous of you and your sexiness  
TM: Sorry, I didn't realize I was that hot~  
__LB: In your dreams, I'm the sexiest! Who knew the famous Senior Tyki Mikk could be seen writing on a bathroom stall?  
__TM: Hmph, you're writing too~ I find this kind of fun~  
__LB: You're so weird but awesome, Tyki...so wait, you at least have to like someone too, right?  
__TM: Why of course~  
__LB: ...Is it a guy?  
__TM: Yup.  
__JG: So brave...  
__TM: I don't see how anyone can't just openly love him~  
__LB: Just who do you have in mind?  
__TM: Allen Walker_

Allen felt his cheeks heat up. _Whoa, wait...does this mean...  
_

_LB: Eh?! You mean that dorky kid with the thick glasses?!  
_

Allen felt a little insulted and absentmindedly adjusted his glasses.

_TM: I think he's cute~ Besides, have you ever seen him with them off?  
__LB: Um no, the kid never takes em off.  
__TM: You're missing out~__  
_

Allen didn't know whether to feel creeped out or flattered at this point.

_JG: You guys do realize that he uses this bathroom too and probably knows about this by now, right?  
TM: ...hmm, I could use that to my advantage_  
_LB: Dear Lord, JG I think you just got Allen killed. _  
_JG: NOT KILLED! I was just stating a fact! Many guys use this bathroom and Allen does too!_  
_LB: Yeah, and now you've given Tyki an idea about his crush. You NEVER give Tyki ideas about his crushes cause then he puts them in action!_  
_JG: ...but wouldn't that be a good thing for Allen?  
RC: ALLEN IS MINE TYKI DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!  
TM: I don't know what's worse, the fact that a girl started all this, or the fact that there's a girl in the boy's bathroom...  
RC: Shhhh  
LB: O_O  
JG: O_o_

Allen couldn't take reading these stupid comments anymore and exited the bathroom as quickly as he could, hoping no one would see him run out with a major blush on his cheeks. The fact that someone liked him seemed insane to him. He didn't even _talk _to anyone, not to mention he looked like a 'dork' as LB would put it. Allen decided to use a different bathroom that morning and also decided to _never _set foot in that bathroom _again. _Allen sighed and looked at a random clock in the hallway. He still had ten minutes before class started...Allen, who wasn't necessarily paying attention to where he was walking, instead he was cleaning his glasses, had been slammed into and knocked to the floor mercilessly. He was so glad he didn't have his books with him.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was..." The person trailed off as Allen sat dumbfounded on the floor. He felt a crack in his glasses and put them in his pocket. If the person he slammed into was the kind of person to feel very guilty about things, he wouldn't want them to see that they broke his glasses.

"Ah, no, I wasn't looking either..." Allen mumbled and searched around to make sure something wasn't missing from his pockets.

"Are you looking for something?" The smooth voice asked.

"N-nothing in particular, just making...sure..." Allen stood and looked up slowly, coming face to face with Tyki Mikk. He felt his face start to heat up and failed to hide his embarrassment. "...oh...hello..." Allen whispered nervously. He felt like he was slowly shrinking away. "E-excuse me!" Allen stuttered and ran off.

"He _totally _read that stall." Lavi, one of Tyki's many friends, said as he smirked. Tyki shrugged. "Personally, I thought our little encounter was cute. He wasn't even wearing his glasses." Tyki informed.

"...yeah...I guess you're right, he does look better without them..." Lavi agreed.

They then proceeded to go to first period class as the bell had already rang.

A couple hours later, it was finally lunch time and Tyki was looking around for a certain white haired teen he ran into this morning. Meanwhile, Allen was walking through the halls with his friend Fou, who was asking _way _too many questions. She had heard about how Road Camelot had sneaked into the boy's bathroom and saw that Tyki had a major crush on Allen. Quite ironic that Allen had _just _seen the posting himself, just this morning. Fou was yapping his ears off and Allen felt like they were _bleeding. _Then she brought up a different subject.

"By the way, what happened to your glasses?" She asked curiously.

"One of the lenses broke so I have to get new ones..." Allen answered somewhat awkwardly.

"NO!" Fou shouted a bit too loud, causing a _lot _of people to look over, expecting some kind of fight to be going on. Allen swallowed nervously when he felt all eyes on him and blushed.

"Now look what you did, Fou!" Allen whispered harshly. Their gazes followed them as they walked through the cafeteria. Fou snickered. Allen avoided all eye contact with everyone in the room, including Fou. He glanced over once and immediately regretted it when his eyes connected with none other than Tyki Mikk's. His blush deepened and he nearly broke out into a run, deciding on walking faster. All of the guys slowly looked over at Tyki. Tyki just shrugged and continued to enjoy his meal while Road cackled.

Allen was overly cautious around every guy he ran into after school. He felt like a ninja as he scurried around the halls, hiding behind walls, lockers, students, and other convenient objects nearby. Currently, he was in the back of the library 'looking for a book'. He decided that he'd just wait (more like hide) in the library until around four o' clock and then exit when it was safe. He knew Fou was always around school until four and he just _had _to avoid her after that embarrassing scene in the cafeteria at lunch. He pretended to be interested when the librarian, Bookman, would drop by every twenty minutes. He didn't care as long as Allen was reading. He stayed at the library until five anyways.

As Allen was 'reading', he let his mind wander back towards Tyki. What would ever happen if Tyki _did _end up asking him out? How would he respond? He had to admit that Tyki was a pretty cool guy, considering that nearly everyone loved him. That, or they were just jealous. Allen didn't think about anything else in school but grades. If he were to think about Tyki like that, he'd decide that Tyki would be a pretty great guy to have as a boyfriend. He was handsome, had a calm composure, a great if slightly creepy personality, and he was...well...just cool in Allen's opinion. Allen blushed when he realized the familiar flutter in his chest. _Oh god...I am not falling for him! _Allen shoved the book back in it's spot a bit forcefully.

"Now what did that book ever do to you?" A smooth voice asked. Allen's cheeks flared when he heard that familiar voice.

"Um...I...er..." Allen couldn't even find the words to speak and kept his focus on the ground.

Why did Tyki like him anyways? What was so great about him? It's not like Tyki actually _knew _who Allen truly was...then did he just like Allen because of his appearance? No, that sounded weird. Tyki chuckled and Allen felt a soft grip on his chin and found himself staring into two beautiful golden eyes a few seconds later. His heart had completely stopped in his chest and he was completely blown away at how gorgeous Tyki was. _What's a guy like him see in a guy like me..._Allen wondered and swallowed nervously when he felt Tyki come closer. He attempted backing away but felt a hand just above his waist to keep him from 'falling'.

As their lips connected, it felt like a whole spark of electricity had lit up within Allen and he felt himself not wanting to pull away anymore. He didn't know whether to kiss back either though since it might make Tyki think that he liked him...but wait...didn't he like Tyki? Did he? Really? He really didn't know. _What am I supposed to do now?! _It wasn't like Tyki's crush on him would last long, right? So maybe...Allen's mind went blank and he decided to press his lips against Tyki's anyways. Tyki's eyes snapped open, he didn't actually expect the boy to kiss him back...did this mean that Allen liked him as well? Just the thought of that got Tyki's heart racing.

Allen's heart went over-race when he felt himself being lifted up and held up against the bookcase. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on!? _At this point, Allen had no idea what to do. He had never taken a kiss this far before, hell his first kiss was just on accident when someone tripped and slammed into him...so how was he supposed to deal with all this all of a sudden? He was just a freshman, couldn't someone cut him a break and tell him what to do?

"Open your mouth..." Tyki mumbled against his lips. Allen mentally sweat dropped. _That's an odd coincidence..._he thought uncertainly but did as he was told anyways. To say he was surprised when he found Tyki's tongue in his mouth, was an understatement. Okay, _now _what was he supposed to do? He'd never kissed someone like this before! He wasn't saying he didn't like it...but it was just weird cause he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing! Hell, he had just barely met Tyki today! Sure, he knew a lot about the guy, but he didn't know _everything _about him...Allen inwardly shrugged and just copied Tyki's actions.

He never truly had been in a real relationship before, he barely knew what people did in relationships. He knew they held hands and hugged a lot, but he could never really figure out why they would do all those things. Kissing Tyki now, Allen had a feeling he knew why they did that. They must have felt some desire to want to do those things with someone they liked. Allen didn't quite know Tyki very well, but he was sure that maybe if he and Tyki actually got together, they could figure something out and actually coincide with each other...

Tyki had finally withdrew his mouth from Allen's so that they could both catch up on their own air. Allen squeezed his eyes closed from embarrassment. _I can't believe I just did that...with Tyki..._Allen thought as he blushed. He could feel himself slowly being let down and found himself sitting on the floor. He looked up and saw Tyki's smirk...and then he proceeded to blush some more. He looked away and heard Tyki walk away. _Agh, what does all of this mean...why did he leave? Oh god, am I a bad kisser or something?! What do I do?! _It was then that Allen felt a strip of paper in his gloved hands. He looked down at it and tilted his head to the side.

_Here's my number ;)_

And then it listed ten numbers after it. _He...gave me his number? Wait how did he even write that fast? Or was he planning to give it to me from the very beginning? Oh I don't even know anymore!...maybe I should ask Cross about this..._and ask Cross he did.

...that was his first mistake.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have a fuck buddy?" Cross misinterpreted...

"...a what?" Allen asked, puzzled.

"Someone who you fuck daily but have no feelings for-"

"I never said that!" Allen nearly roared. "All I asked was what it felt like to be in a real relationship!"

"Oh honey, why'd you have to ask _him _of all people?" Anita asked from the kitchen as she cooked some Cheesy Potatoes.

"Because I'm experienced!" Cross called at her from the living room!

"Allen honey, ask me about it after dinner!" Anita said. Allen gave her a small 'okay' and headed off to his room. He started to pace back and forth as he stared at the slip of paper in his hands. Should he call Tyki? Or at least text him? Doing that would be weird though because then he wouldn't know what to say.

Who knew that someone could frustrate Allen so easily.

Allen sighed and sat down on his bed, deciding to just put the number in his phone and deal with the issue later. He gazed out the window. It was near the end of May...wouldn't Tyki be graduating soon anyways? He had his whole life ahead of him...so what was he thinking dealing with him like this? Allen sighed and flopped on his back. He grabbed his pillow and yelled into it to let out some stress. He coughed into his pillow after the action and put it down. Anita was done cooking now, right? Allen stood up and with determination he scurried downstairs and to the dinner table. Anita smiled and served him a nice hot bowl of what he considered heaven. Cross heaved himself off the couch and sat at the dinner table for once, Anita taking her place beside him with two bowls. Allen scarfed down his food, anxious to talk to Anita about his now new 'love life'.

"So who's this fag fuck buddy of yours? Does he top or do you?" Cross asked bluntly. Allen choked on his potatoes and swallowed them down with a big gulp of tea, courtesy of Anita.

"...he isn't..." Allen trailed off with a huge blush on his face.

"Ah, so he tops." Cross mumbled.

"But we didn't-I didn't...say..." Allen just wanted to drop his face in his bowl of deliciousness.

"Honey, stop being so hard on the kid." Anita smacked Cross upside the head. "It's just a little crush, no need to make a huge deal out of it." Cross grumbled and ate his potatoes in silence. "So, Allen, what's he like?" Anita asked.

"Oh god, don't ask him _that. _Then he's going to go into an emotional-filled speech about how _lovely _this guy is!" Cross growled.

"...actually...I kinda just met him today..." Allen said quietly.

"Dear god-"

"Shut up!" Anita growled and smacked Cross upside the head. She stared at Allen lovingly. "You were saying~?"

"I'm not listening to this shit." Cross stood up abruptly and left the room to storm to his own room. Anita just rolled her eyes and stared at Allen expectantly.

"...well you see..." Allen explained to Anita about the whole bathroom thing and then how they had crashed into each other and then about what happened in the library.

"...oh..." Anita said with a blank look. She really was expecting some lovey-dovey speech from Allen...this changed _everything. _"...and he gave you his number?" Allen nodded at her question. "...then why don't you call him?" She asked. Allen blushed in reply.

"...I...it...I don't want it to be awkward..." He said regrettably.

"Do you have any..._feeling _for him?" Anita asked.

"Um...I think I like him...I don't know..." Allen started to swirl his fork around in his fourth bowl of potatoes. "Like...I felt something when he...k-kissed me...it was like...like a..."

"A spark?" Anita half-answered.

"Um, yeah, actually...it was like that." Allen said truthfully. Anita gave him a wide smile.

"That's a definite meaning that you like him. You may never figure out why you love or like someone, but sometimes you will find out...what do you think he likes about you?" Anita asked. Allen sighed with frustration.

"...I don't know...he did call me...adorable...but...I don't think he knows anything about me..." Allen mumbled as he stared down at his cheesy potatoes somberly. Anita suddenly clapped, catching his attention instantly.

"You should invite him over!" She said with a wide smile. Allen somewhat paled.

"...oh...no...I couldn't do that..." She giggled at his nervous words. It was so rare to see Allen so nervous about Tyki. He was usually just...normal? about life. He was slightly sarcastic but truly kind and polite and to see him so shaken up over a guy was truly entertaining.

"Of course you can! It isn't any problem! You guys _are _going out right? You always meet the others' parents!" She informed, even though they weren't technically Allen's parents.

"But..."

"No buts! You're inviting him over tomorrow and that's final!" She said sternly, but had a smile playing across her lips.

"...oh dear..." Allen muttered. He didn't feel very hungry anymore and put his bowl on the ground for their dog to eat the leftovers before returning to his room.

That night, Allen laid awake in bed. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts were drifting to tomorrow. How would Tyki reply about what Anita said? What if he couldn't even _find _Tyki at school? He did know where Tyki's lunch table was...but how was he even supposed to approach the table? Allen was clueless and panicking...he probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night...he had been in a long daze for about two hours and looked at the clock. He usually went to bed around nine, but found himself staring at a black and white clock that read '11:32pm.' He dragged himself out of bed and decided to get a drink of cold water. Before he could even open his door, he heard muffled voices in the living room. _What are they still doing up? _Allen shook off the awkward feeling and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, Allen, you're still up? I figured you'd be in bed by now!" Anita commented. He paused in his walking and looked over at Anita, who appeared to be on the phone with someone. Anita sneakily pressed 'speaker phone' on Allen's phone she had snatched from the couch earlier ago. She had the gut to call Tyki himself.

"Mmm, I'm just thirsty. Can't sleep very well." Allen replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Awe, well, why not? Have something on your mind?" Anita asked. Tyki stayed quiet when he heard Allen's voice on the other line. He could just tell he was on speaker phone.

"I guess." Allen replied as he fixed himself a cup of iced water.

"What about?" Anita asked with a sly grin.

"...are you using my phone...?" Allen asked very suspiciously. Anita paused for a moment.

"...my phone ran out of minutes..." She lied.

"...but...didn't you just pay for the bill like a week ago?" He asked. "...wait...who are you talking to?" Tyki had to hold in his chuckle at the suspicion in Allen's voice.

"No one in particular, just a girl friend of mine." Tyki didn't know whether to feel insulted or not at that.

"...and you couldn't use Cross' phone why?" He asked.

"Cross is stingy." She replied.

"...why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me? Who are you _really _on the phone with?" Allen asked as he cautiously walked towards her. She grinned in response. Tyki was waiting for her reply on the other line while Road was really starting to bug him about who he was talking to.

"...Tyki..." He heard her say. Allen was completely silent. He wasn't sure whether she took him off speaker or if Allen was so shocked he just couldn't speak.

"...oh my god..." Tyki couldn't help but chuckle that time.

"No, wait! Come back here, Allen!" Anita called. Tyki chuckled at Anita's frustrated sigh. "Well, he's gone."

* * *

It was around nine o' clock at night when Tyki found his cellphone ringing, interrupting his lovely book he was reading at the time. He glared at his phone and flipped a page. He could always ignore the call now and call back later. Who in their right mind would call him at nine at night? Tyki smiled when the phone became silent and flipped another page with a soft smile on his face. He just loved sitting back and enjoying a nice cup of wine while he read a book with the heat on. He just felt so cozy he could just snooze...

...and then his phone rang again...

Tyki growled and picked up the phone, looking at the Caller ID. He blinked at the number when he saw that there was no contact in and it was just a number. He was just about to press ignore when he remembered something: he gave his phone to Allen. So, Tyki pressed Answer and put the phone to his ear. He _really _hoped this was Allen calling though he could understand if the boy was so nervous over the phone.

"Hello?" Tyki greeted.

"Hey!" A female voice greeted. Tyki barely had the heart to not hang up. He wanted to click the End button so bad right now... "Don't hang up! This is Allen's Aunt talking." She informed. "So now you have Allen's number cause I know he wouldn't call you. He's too nervous about it...which is weird cause he never acts like that..."

"O-kay?" Tyki dragged out and messed around with his phone so that he could save Allen's number into his phone. Anita, Tyki found out her name was, started talking to him about Allen since 'he didn't know the true him very well'.

...but then she never shut up.

Don't get Tyki wrong, he really wanted to hear about Allen...but he wanted to hear it from Allen not his obsessive aunt. He yawned and looked over at the time to find that he had been on the phone with her for two and a half hours. He sipped his now-warm wine and shooed Road away as she asked 'to play with him'. Then she started bugging him about who he was on the phone with and he was half-wanting to chuck the wine glass in her face.

"Oh, Allen, you're still up? I figured you'd be in bed by now!" Anita said. Tyki listened in to the phone really good this time to hear Allen's voice to make sure he wasn't just talking to some lady that was obsessed with Allen or something. He heard his phone click and it got a bit static...

...she just put him on speaker phone!

"Mmm, I'm just thirsty. Can't sleep very well." He heard Allen's angelic voice reply and felt his own heart flutter in his chest. Oh what he wouldn't give to talk to the beautiful boy right now...what? Talking to a lady you don't know for two and a half hours is _exhausting._

"Awe, well, why not? Have something on your mind?" Anita asked. Tyki stayed quiet so he wouldn't blow his cover of also being on the phone.

"I guess." Allen replied.

"What about?" Anita asked; Tyki could hear the grin in her voice.

"...are you using my phone...?" Allen asked very suspiciously, changing the subject around. Anita was quiet.

"...my phone ran out of minutes..." She lied.

"...but...didn't you just pay for the bill like a week ago?" He asked. "...wait...who are you talking to?" Tyki stifled a chuckle.

"No one in particular, just a girl friend of mine." Anita answered. Tyki gave the phone an incredulous look.

"...and you couldn't use Cross' phone why?" He asked.

"Cross is stingy." She replied.

"...why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me? Who are you _really _on the phone with?" Allen asked. Tyki was waiting for her reply on the other line while Road was really starting to bug him about who he was talking to. He decided that chucking a wine glass at her didn't seem like such a bad idea and she ran for the hills.

"...Tyki..." He heard her say. Allen was completely silent.

"...oh my god..." Tyki heard him whisper and chuckled. He could hear Allen's pounding footsteps running away. _Embarrassed?_

* * *

"Anyways, tomorrow, I want you to do something for me." Anita said. "Can you wait for him before he gets into the school...I know he tries avoiding everyone when he's embarrassed about something because he doesn't want to let something slip. Truthfully, he's been doing a lot better since his father passed on, but I know he still gets some thoughts about him every once in awhile and if you two are going to get together, you're going to need to be there for him, got it?" She barked the last part.

"Of course I will it doesn't sound like a problem at all, what time should I start waiting?" Tyki asked, the idea really sounded splendid in his eyes. Anita replied '7 o' clock sharp' and he inwardly sighed. He'd have to get up extra early for this..."Goodnight, Ms. Anita."

"Goodnight to you too, Tyki. And please, just call me Anita." She said and hung up the phone. She gingerly walked to Allen's bedroom and creaked the door open a little. She peeked in and saw that Allen was fast asleep on his bed. After smiling, Anita placed his phone down on the stand next to him and left the room. She really thought that this Tyki kid would be really great for him.

The next morning, Tyki found himself waiting outside at seven o' clock. He didn't see any sign of Allen...this carried on for a half hour and his nose and cheeks were freezing, even though his skin showed no sign of it. It had rained last night, making the morning a bit cold and he only brought a long sleeved because it was usually warm. What a mistake _that _was. He became impatient, but kept waiting anyways. Finally, at 7:34, he saw Allen hop off a bus with the girl from yesterday following him around. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, seemingly ignoring the girl. Her mouth snapped shut when she saw Tyki; however, Allen hadn't. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at her a bit puzzled, confused as why she shut her mouth. He looked up at where Tyki was standing when Fou pointed him out and blushed. Fou grinned and as they approached him, Fou had pushed him into his arms to keep him from falling over a rock she knew he'd trip on. She quickly ran inside so he wouldn't yell at her.

"S-so-sorry..." Allen stuttered an apology.

"No, I think it's fine. After all, I was waiting for you, shouldn't I get something in return?" Tyki smirked. Allen's head snapped up.

"Oh goodness, you didn't have to do that! Oh no, that...are you alright?" Allen asked in a somewhat panicked voice. He lifted his hands up to touch Tyki's face. "You're so cold! You should come inside!" Allen said and grabbed Tyki's wrist to pull him inside. Tyki was still in a daze from when Allen had touched his face. Since when had he been so in love with Allen? He never liked someone like this before..."Tyki, Tyki? Hello? Oh dear, are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly as he waved a hand in front of his face. Tyki caught the hand and moved it away. He leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Allen's lips. Allen's face flared and he was glad he chose a secluded spot to 'wake him up'. He was relieved that Tyki was okay though.

"You're so cute when you're worried." Tyki complimented. Allen blushed and averted his gaze.

"...whatever you say..." He mumbled.

"So, I guess I'm coming over for dinner tonight?" Tyki asked.

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to! I'm sure Anita wasn't serious about-" Tyki held up a hand to silence Allen. It worked too.

"I'd love to come over and learn more about you." Tyki smiled and faintly remembered that he knew almost everything about Allen...but perhaps he could tell Allen about himself as well.

_He's...actually coming over..._Allen's heart was fluttering around. He hadn't expected to actually like Tyki this much. In the beginning he just thought of Tyki as someone who was popular around everyone and he would least likely be his friend like all of the popular guys. But now, he found himself actually liking Tyki back; more than Allen ever could've imagined. He started seeing all the great things that could happen if him and Tyki got together. He even found himself kissing Tyki right now simply because he wanted to...and Tyki didn't think it weird, but kissed him back as well. _...Is this what it feels like to be in love? _Allen wondered as he gazed into Tyki's gorgeous golden eyes. Allen guessed that this would be a normal thing now. He could finally see what it's like to be loved by someone.

And to think that all of this started because of a bathroom stall.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I really should be working on my other story since I'm almost finished...but I couldn't help but have this written since it was on my mind. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it...sorry if Tyki seems a little creepy in the beginning...it's hard to write him not being creepy xD He seemed a bit OOC here too...sorry bout that. Anyways, please review if you thought it was good!**


End file.
